dc_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel Ryan-Hyde
Gabriel Ryan-Hyde (Born 2036) is a Human-Atlantean Male who operates under the alias of Trench King within the underwater kingdom of Atlantis. History Childhood Gabriel Ryan-Hyde, Atlantean-born Vulgrim, was the first and only son of Jackson Hyde and Jessica Ryan. Jackson Hyde was the former hero known as the Aqualad, member of the city of Atlantis and the group known as Young Justice. A lesser-known hero in comparison to the king of Atlantis, King Orin the Aquaman. More concerned with living a quiet and idyllic life, the Hyde Family lived close to the ocean, in order to keep themselves close to what keeps them powerful as well as being safe. The Hydes had finally escaped the little limelight that they hated and abhorred. They were happy. Jackson made sure to keep his son in the safest environment possible, and self-teaching his son the ability to strongly swim. As soon as the powers from his Atlantean physiology had begun to manifest, Jackson made sure to keep Gabriel under control. Gabriel learnt to control his powers and never made use of them around his mother, who didn't wish to be reminded of Jackson's former life. The Hyde family remained safe and anonymous, and like always they were happy. What Jackson had not spoken of, was that Gabriel was being kept well away from the rest of his family that were still at large. As David Hyde was still hunting them. The ruthless hunter that was the Black Manta had continued hunting his kin. One day, the delusion that the Hyde family would remain safe and in secrecy was shattered. One day, just as dusk had finished and the moon had risen in the sky, a pair of glowing red eyes had poked out of the deep black ocean. That night, as the Hyde family slept, David Hyde had lurked from the ocean and snuck into their house. The hatred he had for his spawn that was Jackson Hyde was raging when he found out he had the gall to procreate and further the Atlantean race. Black Manta stunned the parents and dragged them down to the living room, and made Jackson Hyde watch as he impaled Jessica Ryan, his wife, right through the stomach. They had only found out the previous day she was pregnant again, with another boy that would have joined Gabriel as his little brother. As David Hyde stalked up to kill the penultimate Hyde, David caught sight of the pubescent boy that had woken amidst the disruption, only to see the raging red eyes of the man that had killed his mother. Before David could kill his grandson, Jackson Hyde had erupted as the Aqualad one last time. Shouting for his son to get away quickly, Jackson held off his genetic father as his son escaped his home and leapt into the ocean. At the cost of his life, Jackson Hyde had saved his son from being killed by the Black Manta. What his son did not know, was how deep he was going and how far away he had swum until he reached the one place he had been told to never go. The very bottom of the sea, the cursed place where the creatures of The Trench resided. This place was haunted by what should have been creatures that should have torn him apart, yet they had not seen or sensed him. The pressure and desperation had caused his powers to manifest further, allowing Gabriel to see what kind of situation he had gotten himself into. Surrounded by the hibernating Trench, Gabriel made himself a safe space in a cave which had not been occupied by the malicious creatures. Not knowing where to go, Gabriel feared to awake the Trench and he remained there for years. Within The Trench Scavenging weapons and food, Gabriel soon began to grow and experience life in The Trench. Fighting the slowly-awakening Trench, in massive swarms too, forced Gabriel to adapt quicker. Soon, his powers had manifested to a point where Gabriel was fighting off the Trench and succeeding on a daily basis. Yet, he still had no idea of where to go. Soon, he decided anywhere was better than The Trench. He leapt out of his cave, covered in armour and armed with two Atlantean swords and he swam as fast he could to the light, causing the Trench to retreat. He had escaped his childhood prison, he was free. He returned to his childhood home, the bodies of his mother and father taken away and buried outside, a cascade of flowers and well-wished messages stuck to them. They had died defending a son who could never be found, and Gabriel didn't want to be found either. Stabbing his swords into the ground and dropping to his knees, Gabriel closed his eyes and gave up. Only to find that when he next opened his eyes, he was on the way to his new home, of Atlantis. King Arthur and Prince Oliver of Atlantis had gone to see one of their most loyal allies, Jackson Hyde, the Aqualad. Instead, they had found the none-moving body of his son and the flowers which Arthur had seen well too many of. They took the young man into their home, taking him to Atlantis. As a result, Gabriel began to go by his Atlantean name of Vulgrim and took the title of Trenchking due to his survival skills. Gabriel AKA Vulgrim was raised alongside Prince Oliver, with Arthur and Mera serving as the parental figures that Gabriel needed in that time. The Trenchking soon took up arms when Black Manta had began to terrorise Atlantis once more. Although Oliver had gotten to kill the man, Gabriel did not hold this against him. Instead, Gabriel swore undying loyalty to Oliver, Arthur and Mera and swore to uphold their family as... The Trenchking. Category:Hybrid Category:Male Category:Atlantean Category:Hero